Party At Maidens Peak
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash and friends arrive at Maidens Peak for there break from Pokemon Training
1. Chapter 1

**Party at Maidens Peak**

**Chapter 1**

Ash and his friends had finally made it to Maidens Peak and were leaving the S.S Anne.

"I believe we earned a two day break" Ash proudly said to himself.

"Pika!" Exclaimed Pikachu

"You said it!" agreed Brock.

And so Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock headed to the festival.

Misty's fat belly swayed and jiggled side to side as she walked.

Shortly the gang had arrived at the festival.

There were stalls and rides everywhere.

"So what you want to do first?" Ash asked Misty.

But there was no response.

Ash turned his head to Misty, but she wasn't there.

"Brock you seen Misty?" asked Ash.

Brock said nothing and pointed to a stall saying "Chilli Dogs"

Ash walked over to the stall and saw Misty eating chilli dogs.

They were basically corn dogs with chilli sauce cooked on them.

"Hi Ash" Misty greeted with her mouth full.

"There you are" sighed Ash.

"I was hungry" Misty responded.

"How many Chilli Dogs did you buy" Ash questioned.

"Twelve and I've got nine left" Misty replied with her mouth full

"Can I try one" Ash asked politely.

Misty then bought Ash a Chilli Dog.

"Thanks Misty" Ash thanked while taking a bite out of his Chilli Dog.

But it was too hot for him

"AARGH!" Screamed Ash as his face went red and steam came out of his ears and pulled out a bottle of water from his rucksack and drank it.

He then handed it to Misty.

"Does Pikachu want one?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Pika" chirped Pikachu and Misty bought one for Pikachu to.

"Chaa!" Pikachu thanked and took a bit out of it.

Surprisingly Pikachu liked it and ate the whole lot.

"Do I get one?" Brock asked politely

Misty glared at Brock evilly.

"Get your own" Misty grumbled at Brock.

"Wow aren't you nice" Brock ironically said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well I'm sorry but Ash and Pikachu have never once called me fat or insulted me because of my weight so buy your fucking own!"

"She's got a point" Ash pointed out.

Brock then sighed and bought his own Chilli Dog.

Brock ate all of his because with him being a cook, he had a taste for spicy foods.

Once Misty then ate all her Chilli Dogs, she then looked at Ash with puppy dog eyes.

"Ash can you buy me some ice cream, cotton candy and soda please?" Misty asked

Ash sweat dropped, but at the same time he got aroused by the thought of Misty stuffing her face.

"Of course I will" He said with a smile.

So then he held Misty's hand and they walked to the next stall

Her huge gut wobbled and moved side to side as she walked.

"Oh boy" Brock muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Party at Maidens Peak**

**Chapter 2**

Team Rocket had pulled up on shore from there Gyardos submarine and was heading to the party from the beach.

"Oh I'm so hungry" Jessie moaned with one hand on her roaring pot belly that spilled over her skirt and jiggled and swayed while she walked.

"Well there is a festival nearby so there will be plenty of food and Pokémon" James pointed out.

"Forget Pokémon" Jessie sighed

"I want food"

"Where's your Team Rocket spirit gone?" James barked, putting his hands on his hips as they entered the woodlands.

"Well I'm sorry for being hungry!" Jessie argued back.

James sighed

"Look I'm sorry" he apologised and they carried on through the woodlands.

Shortly they could smell food and they could hear carnival music.

Jessie's round belly roared loudly when the smell entered her nose.

*LRRRRG!*

Jessie blushed and clutched her belly.

"I really need food" Jessie whimpered with teary eyes.

A few minutes later James and Meowth had found the carnival.

"TA DA!" Meowth and James both cried.

"Ooh thank you" Jessie smiled with saliva running down her chin.

Meowth then headed to the carnival.

"James two minutes" Jessie called over.

James then went closer to Jessie.

Jessie then held James's hands and looked him the eye and whispered "I love you"

Jessie then moved her face as to kiss James on the lips. But out of the blue Jessie's pudgy belly then rumbled loudly.

*RUUUUMBLE!*

"I'L FEED YOU IN A SECOND!" Jessie yelled at her stomach.

Then James then put his arms around Jessie and they slowly kissed.

Because Jessie was drooling, she got saliva inside James's mouth and around his face.

And then they headed to the festival holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Party at Maidens Peak**

**Chapter 3**

Misty had already had consumed nine ice cream cones and had bought eleven sticks of cotton candy. She was already on her tenth stick.

"Oh Ash you're so sweet" Misty said with her mouth full.

"Anything for my girl" Ash chuckled nervously

Misty then ate her final stick of candy floss before buying a two litre bottle of soda. Misty then drank the soda in one gulp and belched loudly.

*URRRRP!*

"That's disgusting" Brock muttered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ash snarled at Brock.

"Oh come on…don't tell me your girlfriend burping turns you on" Brock grunted.

Misty then walked over to Brock and burped in his face.

*BUUUURP!*

"That's you told!" Ash exclaimed.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu agreed.

Misty then went to another stall that sold Hot dogs, nachos, burgers and soft drinks.

Ash got aroused.

Misty then bought herself nine hot dogs, nine burgers, and twelve cans of soda.

Then afterwards she bought eight boxes of nachos with cheese sauce and salsa dips, along with seven cans of soda.

Soon Misty was stuffed.

"Ooh my" Misty groaned holding her huge belly

Ash then put Misty's arm around him and helped Misty to a bench where he sat Misty down and sat next to her.

"Ash…rub my belly" groaned Misty

Ash then started to rub and jiggle Misty's enormous belly

It felt tighter and heavier because it was full of food.

Misty then burped loudly.

*UUURP!*

"Oh goodness I'm sorry" Misty chuckled, who then let out a huge burp yet again.

*URRRP!*

Ash said nothing and carried on rubbing Misty's massive belly.

Misty then noticed a bulge in Ash's trousers

"You really like watching me eat and the rubbing my belly, don't you" Misty then asked in her kinky tone.

"You out of Gas?" Ash asked

"Not quiet" Misty chuckled

Soon Ash felt the bench vibrate and there was a horrible smell.

Misty had farted.

"Misty that stinks" Ash gagged putting his nose down his shirt.

Misty then chuckled.

"Sorry"

Once Misty's stomach had settled down they went to enjoy the rest of the festival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Party at Maidens Peak**

**Chapter 4**

As well as food stalls, there was game stalls and rides at the festival.

Misty wanted to try her luck at a Scoop – A – Poke ball stall.

So she waddled over to the stall and the young man on the other side gave her a net.

The young man was a slim built man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The game was pretty straight forward. All Misty had to do was scoop a Poke ball which was floating in water in the net and she would win it.

Misty stretched over, but her fat belly got in the way of the stall.

So she lifted up her huge gut and let it rest on the stall while she leaned over.

It was so huge that it covered where it was resting on the stall.

Then Misty then scooped a Poke ball and opened it, and out came a Horsea.

"Wow what's that?" Ash exclaimed sounding exited and pulled out his Pokedex.

Dexter told Ash it was a dragon type Pokémon that had good aim at firing ink and water from its mouth.

"Aw it's so cute" Misty squealed.

Meanwhile at the food stalls, Jessie was pigging out on chilli dogs, nachos and cotton candy.

"Jessie eating as much as a Snorlax and gaining weight is quite beautiful" James thought to himself as he watched Jessie stuff her face.

Jessie then bought a two litre bottle of lemonade and drank the whole bottle in one go.

"Right now my stomach is full we can try and find the twerp and his friends" Jessie said cheerfully.

"They can't be too far away" Meowth said munching on a rice ball.

But then Jessie felt bloated and then she clutched her stomach.

"James…I think I need to sit down" Jessie grunted

So Team Rocket sat on a nearby bench while James rubbed Jessie's round pot belly which had grown even bigger.

"Oh yeah…that feels good" Jessie sighed while James rubbed her huge gut.

Jessie soon let rip with a loud belch.

*BUUUURP!*

"Oh my..." Jessie chuckled.

Jessie then stood up.

"Is all that gas gone?" asked James.

"Not quite" Jessie replied.

Jessie then lifted up the back off her skirt which showed her tight white knickers that barley fit, lowered her ass in James's face, and farted.

*FPPRT!*

Jessie's fart smelled really bad and the smell lasted for a minute.

"Did you have to do that?" James asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Jess that fart stinks big time!" Meowth cried with his paws on his nose.

"Come on!" Jessie ordered grabbing James by the hand

"We have a Pikachu to catch!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Party at Maidens Peak**

**Chapter 5**

After Misty's stomach had settled down, Ash and friends stood up and carried on to enjoy the rest of the carnival.

They had just stood up when Team Rocket showed up and introduced themselves with their motto.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

The group just groaned.

"Out of all places to try and steal Pikachu, it has to be at a festival doesn't it?" Ash sighed.

"Can't you guys take a day off and have fun for once?" Misty sternly said with her hands on her hips.

"Pika pika" Pikachu called out.

"We're Team Rocket and we don't play by the rules or take days off" James taunted.

Jessie was just about to call out her Ekans when her stomach made a loud gurgling noise and Jessie then clutched her huge stomach in pain.

"Don't tell me you're hungry Jess" Meowth questioned.

"No…my stomach hurts" Jessie moaned.

Just then Misty's round stomach gurgled loudly too and Misty clutched her stomach in pain.

"You okay Misty?" asked Ash sounding concerned.

"Too many chilli dogs" Misty groaned.

Fortunately they were both outside the girls' bathroom so Jessie and Misty raced to the toilets.

Once they were in in there cubicles, Misty pulled down her shorts and kickers and Jessie pulled down her skirts and knickers, sat on the toilet and relived themselves.

Soon there was the sound of loud farts, plops and splats as both girls dropped bombs in the toilets.

After about three minutes both girls had finally finished and both breathed a sigh of relief.

"My anus feels like a blow touch has touched it" Misty sighed.

"Tell me about it..." Jessie replied.

Jessie then wiped her butt, pulled up her knickers and skirts and flushed the toilets while Misty cleaned her butt, pulled up her skirts and shorts and flushed her toilet.

They opened their cubical doors and washed their hands in the sinks in front of them before leaving the bathroom to reunite with the boys.

"There's a party on tonight to celebrate the end of the festival" Ash remembered.

"Do you fancy it Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty's eyes sparkled.

"Of course I do" Misty chirped.

James overheard.

"You know what Jess…let's call of this Pikachu hunting stuff and just have fun" James told Jessie.

Jessie frowned.

"Come on James were Team Rocket…we don't give up!"

"Yeah but there's an end of festival party tonight" James pointed out.

"Well I guess Team Rocket does deserve a day off right?" Jessie agreed.

Meowth and James cheered and Team Rocket went to enjoy the rest of the festival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Party at Maidens Peak**

**Chapter 6**

Later that night everybody went down to where the river connected with the sea and realised boats with paper lanterns in it to mark the end of the festival.

"Wow how beautiful is this" Ash gasped with a smile while his boat floated down the river with the other boats.

"Pika" chirped Pikachu who was sat on his shoulders.

Shortly afterwards there was a huge party where there was paper lanterns lit up, a firework show, traditional Japanese music and a buffet.

Everybody was dressed up in brightly coloured kimonos.

"Have you seen Misty?" Ash asked Pikachu

Pikachu pointed to the dance floor and Misty approached him.

Misty looked very beautiful in her pink Kimono and her hair was let down.

"Hi Ash…you want to dance?" Misty asked blushing.

Ash was speechless.

"How beautiful does Misty look" Ash thought to himself.

"Sure thing" Ash responded.

Just then Office Jenny called out on the tannoy.

"The buffet is now open"

Misty chuckled and asked.

"Can I get food first? I'm starving"

"Why not" Ash replied happily.

"I'm kind of hungry too"

Misty then grabbed Ash's hand and ran to the buffet line to make sure she got there first.

There was a selection of meats, fish, vegetables, rice and deserts

Ash had two helpings including a desert.

Misty had eleven helpings and three deserts.

Once Misty had finished her meal, she and Ash went to the dance floor where they danced all night.

Just then the firework show started.

"Misty…can I kiss you under the moonlight?" Ash asked.

Misty's heart skipped a beat and she blushed.

And before they knew it, Ash and Misty were making out under the fireworks.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
